Fists of Fire - The War of Two Women
by sombreromoustache
Summary: A war between two women. Will it consume them before there is a victor?


The sounds of plates rattling together rang through her ears. Heavy rock songs blasted out of the speakers dotted on the walls. She felt the metal in her grasps and lifted it above her head down to her freckled chest. She felt the cold steel and began pushing it back into the air, repeating this process twenty times before putting the bar back on the bench. She sat up and wiped sweat from her forehead.

"S'up, Anna?" she looked up at her sister Elsa, "What weight did you put on this time?"

She sighed, "One hundred," she stretched her arms, "How much are you gonna kick my ass today?"

Elsa lifted a few plates onto Anna's bar, "One hundred and five pounds, Anna," she rested her arms on the bar, "Do five reps, and I'll leave you alone for a while."

Anna popped her neck and pulled herself underneath the bar of metal, gripping it between her hands and lifting it above the bar, this time struggling to keep the bar from falling.

A patron of the gym noticed her struggling and was immediately concerned, "HEY! Aren't you gonna spot her?"

Anna allowed the bar to touch her chest, "I DON'T NEED HELP!" she screeched through her gritting teeth as she pushed the bar away from her chest up in the air towards her sister.

She let the bar approach her chest, pushing it when she felt it towards the ceiling. Elsa watched her sister do three more reps.

"Are you done?" Elsa asked.

"No. I can do more!" she let the metal touch her skin again before pushing it into the air. Elsa watched her sister with a grin filled with pride, "How many does she have in her?" she thought.

Anna lost count focusing on the metal bar in her grasp. The last number she remembered was eleven. Elsa paid close attention to Anna, readying herself whenever Anna started struggling with the bar.

Elsa should have been surprised when her sister broke twenty reps, and when she broke thirty reps. But she learned to accept her sister was always filled with surprises.

Anna finally hit fifty reps when she put the bar over her head, "There. I broke my max."

"Five pounds away from being able to lift yourself," Elsa hugged her sister, "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks. I need. Some water. Can you get me some?" Anna gasped for air.

"Sure. I'll be back in a few minutes. Just take a few deep breaths," Elsa walked towards the vending machines as Anna slumped over on the bench.

She heard someone using a bench press and looked up from from her knees. She paused in her breathing and grinded her teeth. Slowly she rose from her bench and walked across the gym, tunnel vision focusing on the woman she saw.

As she finished a rep, she felt the bar's weight shared with someone else. She looked up and saw Anna holding the bar above her.

"You just got done with a workout?" the dark skinned woman asked nonchalantly.

Anna dropped the bar on its shelf, "The ring. I'll see you there," she walked away from her towards the fighting ring in the corner of the gym. She grabbed some tape from a counter and wrapped it around her knuckles. She stepped through the ring's barrier and inside, with her opponent entering from the other side.

"How do you feel about today?" she asked Anna, "What's gonna make this day different?"

Anna popped her neck, "Are you gonna stand there talking or are you gonna fight?"

Korra sighed and held her fists up, with Anna following suit. Several of the patrons noticed the two women in the ring and gathered for the fight.

Anna let out a small breath and approached Korra, throwing her fist at her. Korra weaved out of her fist's way, dodging another one that came after her. Korra stepped back and ducked under Anna's kick.

Anna used the momentum from her kick to throw a powerful punch at Korra. For only a few moments, she saw victory in front of her. Her punch was blocked when Korra brought her forearms in front of her to block the punch.

Korra's arms moved away from each other, causing Anna to lose her balance and moving backwards. Korra charged her punch, and hit her square in the mouth.

Anna fell backwards onto the mat, spitting blood when she landed. She felt a foot on her side holding her down.

"Three. Two. One," Korra counted down, taking her foot off Anna, "What does that make us, Anna? Eighty-eight fights?" she didn't expect her to comment, "And as of today, the score is eighty-wins. Zero losses," she left Anna in the ring, stopping to mock her, "If you want to go another round. You know where to find me."

Korra grabbed her bag and started to leave the gym, stopping when she heard her rival yelling at her, "DON'T ACT LIKE THIS IS OVER!" Anna screamed at her, "I SWEAR! I WON'T STOP! I WON'T EVER STOP, UNTIL I WIN!"

Korra looked back at her, leaving the gym without saying a word.


End file.
